Otonashi Haruna
Otonashi Haruna (音無 春奈) was the second manager of the original Raimon soccer team, and then had became a manager for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, she is the advisor of Raimon, and also a teacher. Background While her birthday is never established, and her early childhood is also a complete mystery. Otonashi's parents both died in a tragic plane crash when she was only 5 years old while her older brother Kidou Yuuto was 6 years old. While living in the orphanage, her older brother fought the bullies that teased her. However they were both adopted by different families due to Kidou being recommended to the Kidou family by Kageyama, and her to the Otonashi family. She tried to stay in contact with her older brother but was sad when ever he didn't stay in contact with her. She had originally worked for the Raimon newspaper club, but she became a manager for the Raimon soccer team after she wrote an article on the team's upcoming game with Teikoku Gakuen and loved their spirit. She is also still shown to have connections with the Raimon newspaper club. Personality Otonashi Haruna is an independent young girl, and is very skillful when ever she shows her ability to do homework at the age of 13. She cares deeply for all of her friends, and seniors as well as her older brother. She also helps out with the lunch and snacks. She is kind and does her job very well as a manager. She understands Kogure's feeling of being abandoned by his parents as she had also experienced it, and she demonstrates a good motherly role for Kogure. Despite the fact that she is a polite and caring girl, she is very loud, energetic and loves investigating until it reaches a point where she will put on a mustache for a disguise. When ever she gets scared, happy, or relieved she usually hugs Natsumi or Aki. In Inazuma Eleven GO she was afraid of thinking that Kogure Yuuya hasn't changed from being a prankster. And was scare to shake his hand by thinking he had a frog on it. She however was at ease when he say he was no longer a prankster and they finally shaked hands without any problems. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, she is a manager for Seishou Gakuen. Appearance Otonashi Haruna has short neck length dark blue hair, and her bangs are parted into three strands. She has dark blue eyes, thick eyebrows and light fair skin. Her default dress is the Raimon girls' uniform. It's light cream in color with short sleeves, with an orange ribbon hanging in the middle of the collar, a grey pleated skirt, dark blue socks and dark purple shoes. She has also been seen in a light green track suit with shorts. Her skin is fair and her eyes are greenish-gray. She wears red framed eyeglasses, usually left on top of her head. In episode 86 she was seen in a pink short-sleeved dress, green necklace, white pantyhose and dark purple shoes. When Otonashi was younger she had wore a pink t-shirt with white collar, blue pants and brown shoes. During the fifth ending song Otonashi was seen in blue t shirt with white stripes and white pants. In Inazuma Eleven GO her hairstyle is very similar to Shindou's, and she wears a white shirt with cream jacket, short gray pants and black heeled shoes. In Inazuma Eleven Ares, she wears a dark black suit while having her glasses on her face. Abilities Lucky! Super Scan Spinning Cut Death Zone 2 Killer Fields Illusion Ball Assist! Lucky Plus 20 Sprint Warp Magnet Draw All Delete Quick Pass Nice Pass Last Death Zone Ribbon Shower Shiny Feather Winning Logic 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 In the anime Otonashi Haruna was first seen interviewing Endou Mamoru about his desperate search for soccer members to fight against Teikoku for the next day. She introduces herself as a member of the school's newspaper club and she appears again in episode 2 interviewing Kino Aki before the match. She seemed to be shocked during the arrival of Teikoku and after the match, she was surprisingly determined to become one of Raimon's managers. In episode 3, she tells the Raimon team some rumors about Occult and how they "curse" the teams who confront them. She caught Kidou behind the gates of Raimon Junior High waiting for Domon. Domon heard Otonashi calling Kidou 'Onii-chan' as Kidou left, in episode 10. In episode 12, Endou and Aki saw Otonashi's conversation between her and Kidou where she said: "Why didn't you go warming up like the rest of your teammates? You've changed after you went with the Kidou's". She continued on while saying "You never try to contact me even once after these 6 years. Could it be that you have forgotten about me or could it be that I'm in your way? I don't know who you are anymore. You're a stranger!!". Her words hurt Kidou and she cried while she left. Later, in episode 13, she went to her injured brother beside the field and treated his injury. She states that she and Kidou are still siblings no matter what, in which Kidou replied to her that he always remembered and had never forgotten about Otonashi, which made her happy. In the end, Teikoku lost and Aki told Otonashi everything about her brother's circumstances. Otonashi then searched for Kidou and cried before she hugged him with joy after learning that what Aki had told her was true. In episode 17, Otonashi finds her brother hiding behind the fences around the school, and immediately goes to meet him, where he tells her about Teikoku's loss from the match with Zeus Jr. High. At the early part of episode 18, when Kidou joined the team, no one, including Otonashi herself, accepted him into the team. Only after Endou started protesting, and Kidou managed to connect each of their passes properly so they could score, the whole team finally accepted him. Season 2 She manages to confront Kogure Yuuya and teaches him to trust other people around him. She often chases and catches Kogure whenever he tries to pull a trick on someone. She sometimes falls for his tricks, but after they beat The Genesis, she finally gets back at him with the frog trick he always played on her. Otonashi is saved by Fubuki from falling in episode 32. Season 3 She helps Tachimukai Yuuki to learn Maou The Hand along with Kogure, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu by saying that "We, the first-years, must work together". At the party Tsunami said that Otonashi, Aki and Fuyuka look much better in dresses than he thought which made the other boys angry and Otonashi glared at him. Later as the story progressed, Urabe Rika and Zaizen Touko meet Inazuma Japan at Liocott Island, showing them the bangles they got from two old men. Rika wore the white with light blue patterns and Touko showed the black one which she said she had no interest in. Otonashi shows interest, so wears the black one and can't take it off like Rika. In episode 108, when Inazuma Japan is having a friendly match with the FFI team captains (and Dylan), a person with devil wings and black clothing known as Desuta (The captain of Makai Gundan Z) appears and hypnotizes her, putting her to sleep and takes her away to Demon's Gate, where she is revealed to be a sacrifice to the Demon King. Kidou leads a team to Makai Gundan Z and defeats them in a soccer match, thus allowing Otonashi to be set free. In episode 126 she was the only one from the managers who did not graduate since she is still a second year. When Kidou graduated she was very happy for him. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Otonashi appears in episode 1 of Inazuma Eleven GO explaining the new soccer club to Tenma. She works as a teacher and is the soccer club's tactical adviser in Raimon. She is now 23 years old. She helps a lot of the Raimon members by giving them information. In episode 7, she's seen happy because Endou came back to Raimon. In episode 15, she was surprised and worried just like Endou when she heard that Kidou joined Fifth Sector. However she knew it was not true when it was revealed in episode 18 that he was part of the Resistance. In episode 28, she was really mad at Kidou when he was giving Raimon hard training, but then she found out that he was helping them instead. In episode 34, Kidou asked her to record the match between Raimon and Genei Gakuen, then Akane recorded the match with her camera. In episode 35, Otonashi congratulated the managers for helping the team, especially to Akane. In episode 37, it was shown that Otonashi called Tachimukai Yuuki to help Shinsuke to be a better goalkeeper. She also brings the machine used by Endou in the Inabikari Training Center. In episode 38, she found the information about Taiyou, and was shocked about it. In episode 46, she is seen celebrating Raimon's victory along with Aki watching them on television. Aoi mentioned that she wanted to be like Otonashi when she grows up. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin After Raimon split up, she transferred to Seishou Gakuen with her brother, Kidou Yuuto, and became the team's manager. She first appeared in Episode 005 (Ares), where she gives Haizaki his goalkeeper uniform. In the next episode, she gives Haizaki and Amano their normal uniforms back after Haizaki finally understands why he was given the goalkeeper position and switches back to his forward position. In Episode 015 (Ares), she's seen crying after Seishou Gakuen lost the match against Outei Tsukinomiya. In Episode 025 (Ares), she's watching the final match with Kino Aki. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' Quotes *What's wrong with you Relationships 'Kino Aki' 'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kidou Yuuto' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Foster Parents' *'Kidou Yuuto' (Older Brother) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her english version name is Celia Hills. *The four girl managers' names come from the seasons. Haru (春) from Haruna means spring. *In episode 127, Otonashi mentioned that she wants to be a soccer club advisor when she grows up, and she did as seen in Inazuma Eleven GO. *In the video games, Otonashi's number is 14 and she's a midfielder, which is the same as her brother: Kidou, who's number is 14 when he joins Raimon and is a midfielder. *Unlike other managers, she is mostly called by her second name instead of her first name. Her last name "Otonashi" means quiet, so when she introduces herself and chatters away excitedly, Max says, "more like 'Yakamashi'", which means noisy. *She's one of the characters who don't appear in the manga of the original series. However, she does appear in the manga of Inazuma Eleven GO. *Her English version name is Celia Hills. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hinako Sasaki *'English' : ??? :all information on Otonashi Haruna came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Otonashi_Haruna Gallery Haruna expression.jpg|Haruna is happy to see Endou again Category:Characters Category:Females